I'll Be Home for Christmas
by Kirabaros
Summary: Mike has been MIA for several weeks and the team has been trying to keep going, Reid especially. Tis the season for Christmas miracles as Reid struggles to keep the spirit alive for his goddaughter and gets a very nice Christmas present.


**I'll Be Home for Christmas**

 _It is a fine seasoning for joy to think of those we love._ \- Moliere

The night was cold and crisp, giving the hint of winter. The stars were bright and twinkling that you could see them, a rarity in the city. There were lights in the trees lining the streets giving the look of festivity, but it was hardly felt for Spencer Reid.

Reid sighed as he looked out the window. There hardly been a good snowfall and it was reflective of the mood and for a good reason. It had been weeks since he received the MIA notice on his best friend and brother, Michael. At first he couldn't believe it since Michael was always careful and focused on the job and he couldn't imagine him being in a situation where he would go missing. It was the serious tones of his brother's boss that drove the point home; there were no lies being told. His brother was missing and had been for several weeks.

It had been hard on everyone but the hardest on Michael's wife, Sarai and his daughter Aurora. Sarai held a strong face when he went to inform her but he knew that she was only doing it to save face. It took his own wife talking to Sarai and he spent the time with his goddaughter, trying to make it seem that her father was doing something important for work and that he wasn't able to call home for a while. Even for a three year old, she wasn't entirely convinced but willing to accept it. Reid himself struggled to maintain a composed front as he finished his series of lectures.

The rest of the team did what they had to do, keeping up the job. It was hard but even they felt the weight of the MIA notice. Even Garcia's cheerful nature was laced with worry and sadness. Michael was a member of the team and he was missing. And they were going into Christmas, one of the hardest times of the year if you were missing someone.

Reid promised that he would look after Sarai and Aurora. It was a promise he didn't make lightly and kept it when Michael was on deployment. It was easier since Sarai and his wife Genevieve hit it off and they did a lot of things together like the occasional charity that helped the hospital or an outreach clinic. The upside was that Sarai was able to recommend a good obstetrician to monitor Genevieve throughout her pregnancy, which was going well so far. He could hardly wait for the baby to be born in the new year and more than anything he wanted his best friend and older brother to be there and as it were…

"Thinking about it… not going to bring him home."

Reid turned from where he was looking out the window to see Sarai holding some garland that she was working on to decorate the banister or the fireplace. Something to make Christmas special for the little bundle of sunshine that Reid loved. He noted how she looked tired but still going strong since she had a daughter to provide for. He replied, "I know. I just… it's not right. For Rory."

Sarai smiled at Reid, "And it's not fair for any of us, Heydar." She approached as she continued to work the garland. "It's okay to admit that you feel as helpless as I am."

"It's just that… Mike did everything he could to help me. He almost lost his job with IRT and what am I doing? I can't do anything because he's in another country and in a job where I have clearance to find out what's going on but not do anything about it," Reid ranted as he shifted on his feet, almost pacing. "It's not really fair."

Sarai smiled in an understanding fashion, "It isn't. I feel helpless myself." She gave a slight sigh as she took a step forward. "Before settling down, I lived in country with Mike. Even though there were things he couldn't tell me, I was able to help in some cases. Now, it's his world and mine. I get it."

Reid looked at Sarai. He knew she had lived in country with Michael before they settled in DC. The stories about those times were incredible. Now she was a mother and a doctor. It was different and… she understood. He replied, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be Heydar," Sarai replied with a smile, "I may miss the missionary work but I wouldn't give up this. No regrets. It's just harder. And it was easy to forget Mike was still on call even though he was assigned to your unit."

"But it's been over three weeks since we got the call," Reid pointed out. "They should have found something by now." He was feeling frustrated and trying hard not to take it out on her since she was suffering just as well and probably handling better than he was. And he was trying not to bring it home since he didn't want to do anything to upset his wife while she was pregnant.

Sarai looked at Reid with a sympathetic look. "I know. I am terrified that something happened to him. My only reference was what happened in Kandahar and he…"

"I'm sorry," Reid apologized quickly. "I…"

"Heydar," Sarai interrupted, using the pet name she gave Reid, "It's okay. It's okay to be scared. I am and yet I'm the one that has to keep a brave face for a little three year old girl who doesn't quite understand why she can't talk to her father every night anymore. To me that is more terrifying than what happened in Kandahar."

Reid looked at Sarai. He respected the strength she had since she had maintained a calm that was enviable. She had a hard job because of her daughter and he knew how close the little girl was with her father. Her greatest joy was sitting on Michael's knee and playing piano with him. "And you know you have me, Sarai."

"I know." Sarai smiled as she gave a gentle pat to Reid's shoulder. She gestured with her garland and prompted, "Come on. I need to finish decorating and I know there is someone who wants to impress her Uncle Spence with the Christmas song she had been working so hard on."

Reid couldn't help but smile at the prompting. He enjoyed it when Aurora played on the Mason & Hamlin upright that Michael had bought when he set up residence with his wife and lovingly kept up. The running joke was that he would only let you touch it if you had gone through a complete piano etiquette and maintenance course by him. Reid was one of the few who could touch it and Aurora was the piano prodigy being taught by her father. Sarai played a little herself but she said that she would rather hear the one that made it into an art form.

Nodding he gave a tentative smile, "Alright." He watched as Sarai headed back to the where she was decorating. He caught sight of Genevieve playing with some ribbon and asked, "Is Gen okay?"

Sarai smiled, "Don't worry my little lion. I'm a doctor." She gave a playful shove towards the study where the piano was. "Now go amuse your goddaughter."

Reid took the hint and headed to the room that served as a sort of study as well as a parlor of the house that had an almost New England air to it. He could hear the rich tones of the piano playing through practice scales and occasionally petering off into a song. He walked in and saw Aurora sitting on the booster seat for the piano stool and pressing the keys with her little fingers. He noticed the guitar on its stand and held in the chuckle that rose. That certainly was another head turner when the team found out that Michael was just as proficient with a guitar as he was with a piano.

He watched as Aurora finished the scale she was practicing on and, as if she knew he was there, turned and beamed at him, "Unca Spence. Wanna hear me play?"

"You know I always do, Rory," Reid replied as he pulled the chair he always sat in when she practiced. "What are you playing this time?"

"Abba's favorite Christmas song," Aurora beamed at him. "Hadasa helped me."

At that moment, Reid noticed the live in nanny that looked after the little girl while her parents worked and was very much part of the family. The nanny was busy crocheting a blanket or something but ever attentive to the little girl, one of the reasons Michaela and Sarai trusted her fully. He smiled and replied, "That's good. You want to play it for me?"

"Uh huh."

Reid watched as the little girl went through the motions of preparing to play. He chuckled gently since she was only imitating her father when he prepared to play. He watched as Aurora played the first few chords of 'O Holy Night.' He noticed that the sheet music was on the stand but his goddaughter was like her father with music. She had a sort of eidetic memory when it came to music. Once she learned the piece, she didn't need the sheet music, she would just play. Since she was still learning, she glanced at the sheet music when she needed it.

It was pretty good since she couldn't reach the pedals just yet but her fingers were small and she could do pianissimo without the pedals. Reid could hear the words in his head as Aurora played them. When she finished, he gave his honest assessment, "That was very good Rory."

Aurora beamed at her favorite uncle. She replied, "I wanna play it for Abba when he comes home. Ima said I could."

Reid felt a pang. He felt rather ashamed that a little three year had more faith than he did when it came to believing Michael would make it back home. He understood better the position Sarai was in as he replied, "I think he would like that."

"When is Abba coming home, Unca Spence?"

Reid looked at her, not sure of what to say. Hadasa gave him a look of sympathy since she had been asked the same thing too. He came and sat beside her on the piano stool. "Well… I'm not sure Rory."

"Ima said he was working and that he couldn't talk to us." Aurora turned and began to touch random keys, more to soothe her because she was sad. After a few moments she asked, "Is Abba in trouble?" She looked at Reid. Her expression was somber but held his gaze as if to compel him to tell the truth to her.

Reid was taken aback. He knew the circumstances and he was certain that Sarai may have explained a few things to the little girl. He realized that she was asking him to tell her something her mother wasn't going to. Sighing, he searched for the words. He was good at going into a lecture on any subject but breaking it down to one of the most important people in his life… different story. Finally, he said, "Well… your dad has a job where he can't tell much. Sometimes he has to go in the field like I do with my team but he can't tell anyone except his boss."

"Why?"

"Well, your dad is a soldier and the bad people can't know when he is coming." Reid tried to find the correct words to say. He glanced at the nanny who prompted him to keep going. He must be doing something right and he had his goddaughter's attention. "This last one… he had to change plans and… we don't know where he is."

"Is he lost?"

"I don't know."

Aurora looked down at the keys and pressed a couple of them. Reid didn't like seeing her so despondent. He added, "He's just playing hide and go seek just to make sure that everything is okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Reid asserted. He shifted slightly and tried to put on a positive front. "What your dad does… it's to make sure that good people where he's at are safe. He helps them and protects them."

Aurora played a couple of notes as she listened and looked at Reid. "So, Abba will come back?"

"Definitely," Reid replied. He became probably a little too enthusiastic but he had to try, "And maybe he is with his boss right now trying to get home in time for Christmas."

Aurora perked up, "Really?"

"Maybe," Reid allowed. It wasn't a promise since it was one he couldn't really keep. He added, "What really helps is that you believe that your dad will come home. If you believe hard enough and pray… it might come true."

Aurora perked up and smiled. "Then I will pray to Jesus for Abba and his team."

"That's good."

Aurora straightened up and declared, "Then I better practice."

"Okay. You do that," Reid replied and prepared to get up when he felt her little hand tug on his sleeve.

"Play with me?"

Reid couldn't resist. He couldn't say no to the little girl and nodded in agreement. He looked at her and asked, "Same song?"

"All of them. For the party."

Reid chuckled since it was a small gathering of the team at the house but considering that Henry and Michael as well as Simmons' kids, it might as well be a party. He nodded in agreement since it was more than likely he and Sarai would be playing and Aurora would play a little. It was Christmas Eve and it might as well be made enjoyable for the little girl's sake.

He didn't have to worry since the evening went well. Garcia couldn't help but spoil her godchildren and distributed it equally to all the kids present there. Even though Michael's MIA status was on their minds, everyone was happy that they could be there for each other. Christmas was a good time to remind everyone that there is nothing more important than family and being there for each other when they needed it. Plus, it's what Michael would have wanted anyway.

 _Bad things happen Spence but that's no reason to let it get you down and stop moving forward. It's how we deal with the bad things that shapes us into who we are._

Reid thought about that as he looked at everyone chatting and being happy despite the somber feelings. He knew his best friend and brother well and even with the things that happened to him, he was still the same. He was the protector, a sheepdog at times.

 _It's not pity that I jumped in when I did, Spence. I really don't like bullies and… I liked you. Still do. You're my best friend and little brother no matter what._

"No matter what," Reid muttered to himself in memory as he felt Genevieve's hand slip into the crook of his arm. He looked at her and she smiled at him in understanding, making him wonder how he was so lucky to find a woman like her.

The party continued and gifts were exchanged leaving some very excited children trying hard to wheedle out the promise of being allowed to stay up late. Reid was left with the chore of convincing Aurora to go to bed and managed to do so by reminding her that Santa made things possible and that you had to believe. He didn't really ascribe to the notion of Santa Claus but he wasn't going to spoil the fun for the little girl and… maybe he needed to believe that his brother would be home again soon. It worked and soon he was in bed with his wife in the guest room since Sarai expressed a need for company and she cited a few practical reasons.

It was early the next morning when something woke up Reid. He didn't know what it was but he was awake and he took a moment to listen. He heard something rustling in the house and it put his senses on alert. Reaching for his gun, he checked on Genevieve and made sure she was still asleep before heading downstairs. He made a promise and he aimed to keep it.

As he was heading down the stair, he heard something that didn't sound like burglars at all. Frowning, he strained to listen as he slowly and quietly made his way down the stairs. As he got closer, he realized what the sound was. It was a song playing. And not just any song but that one.

Reid lowered his gun but didn't put it away. He wasn't going to be foolish about it but was straining to rush in. He made his way to the parlor and the rich sounds of the piano were playing in that manner he knew so well. He wanted to look but he was afraid since after all that time… The thought that it was an overactive imagination or a dream crossed his mind and he hesitated slightly. Finally he got closer and noticed the sliding door was ajar and he peeked in.

Sitting on the stool playing 'I'll Be Home for Christmas' was none other than his friend and brother Michael. Reid felt his mouth open in shock as he lowered his weapon and tucked it into his robe pocket. He slipped into the room and stood there looking at Michael. He didn't want to say or do anything out of fear that it wasn't real.

"Hey, Spence."

Reid looked at his friend looking at him and giving a smile. He replied, "You're late."

Michael looked at his little brother and nodded, "I know. Had to stay dark and it took a while to trek through the desert, but… I'm here."

"Yeah."

Michael got up and walked over to Reid and gave him a hug and Reid returned it. They held each other in a hug as they absorbed the fact that this was very real. Reid let out a sigh of relief from the tension and burden he had been carrying and held on. He said, "When they called me… I thought it was impossible and…"

"It's a story to tell," Michael replied patting Reid gently. "The mission ended going sideways and I stayed behind. Took me this long to get back to base, debrief and come home."

"And you couldn't call or anything?" Reid stepped back to look at his friend.

"Didn't think about that. All I could think about was getting home."

Reid nodded at that. That little detail didn't matter. What mattered was that Michael was home and on Christmas. And there were other people who would need to know. He said in a low tone, "Everyone else is still asleep. How do you want to do this?"

Michael looked at the piano where his gear bag was nestled at the foot and then at Reid with a raised brow. A slow grin appeared and Reid couldn't help but grin back. He knew what his friend had in mind and for him, it made sense and would make things right. He gave a nod and went to open the door to the parlor more and creep back up to his room. He heard Michael start to play another Christmas carol and waited.

Aurora was the first to hear it and Reid could hear her run to the top of the stairs and start running down them. He followed her but stayed out of sight to watch and hear her. He grinned when he heard her shriek and call for her mother at the top of her voice, "Ima, come and see this!"

Reid waited for Sarai to make an appearance, thinking that her daughter was getting excited because Santa Claus had come. Genevieve had been woken up by the sound and was smiling in a tired fashion as she teased Sarai about her midnight activities. He pretended that he had just woken up and followed Sarai and his wife down the stairs so he could watch the reaction.

The look on Sarai's look was priceless when she frowned and went to the parlor where the tree was, wondering who was playing the piano since it wasn't Aurora. She looked like she was going to collapse as she stood there seeing Michael in his uniform, playing 'The First Noel' looking like he had been there all the time.

What happened next were shrieks of happiness and tears of joy as Sarai went to grab her husband in a hug. Reid hung back with Genevieve and couldn't help but smile as Michael scooped up his daughter to hug her and his wife wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a really good kiss of welcome. Zeke had trotted in and gave a couple barks of happiness, making Aurora shriek even more in happiness.

"I guess you really do have to believe, huh Speedy?"

Reid looked and saw his wife a knowing look. He shrugged and smiled back replying, "I guess we all needed to have a little faith, Gen."

Genevieve studied her husband and then looked at Michael and his family. She nodded in agreement, "Maybe so."

 _Christmas is not a time or a season but a state of mind. To cherish peace and good will, to be plenteous in mercy, is to have the real spirit of Christmas._ —Calvin Coolidge

* * *

 **A/N:** Miracles can happen as Mike manages to make it home for Christmas. A little late but was acting up. Enjoy!


End file.
